Impromptu - VF
by J-Beckks
Summary: Il n'était pas supposé la revoir. Pas ici. Et surtout pas maintenant. Pas quand son mariage allait si mal qu'il pourrait se laisser tomber dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout.


**First, for my English readers, I apologize as it's not a new fic. I've been asked to translate my fics into French so here I am. Don't worry though, I'm working on a couple of new ideas!  
**

**S'il y a des fans français de Homeland intéressés par les fanfictions, me voilà ! Vous pouvez remercier _frenchnuts_ qui m'a demandé de traduire mes OS. Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire des fics en Français donc votre avis est plus que le bienvenu !**

**Cet OS était inspiré de la promo pour l'épisode 2x04.  
**

* * *

**Impromptu**

.

Il marchait à pas décidés vers le bâtiment de la CIA.

Malgré certains incidents inattendus, tout se passait comme prévu. Au moins pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que _rien_ ne se passait jamais selon le plan. Il l'avait appris de la manière la plus dure qui soit.

Cependant pour l'instant, tout s'annonçait bien et il avait de bons espoirs quant aux jours à venir.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Jess. Les enfants. Il n'avait pas voulu leur faire mal de quelque façon, de même qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en veuillent. Peut-être qu'il le méritait. Mais il n'aurait pu agir différemment. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Il avait essayé de faire marcher sa relation avec Jessica, ou au moins l'améliorer. Pas seulement pour son apparence, pour montrer qu'il était un Américain fier, avec des valeurs et le sens des traditions. Non, il voulait sincèrement une famille, sa famille. Il aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde, comment ne le pouvait-il pas; ils étaient la raison pour laquelle il était toujours là.

Il aimait Jessica aussi... mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Comment ne pouvaient-elles pas l'être ? Il avait changé. Tout avait changé. Pas seulement son... "expérience", mais ce en quoi il croyait.

Alors, il lui mentait. Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Parce qu'elle le détesterait.

Il a essayé le sexe. Il avait vraiment cru que ça pourrait aider, qu'il se souviendrait. Mais c'était toujours différent. _Et n'avait certainement rien à voir avec Carrie_.

Alors que la vision soudaine de Carrie apparut à son esprit, il secoua la tête. _Non. Non. Tu ne peux pas aller là_.

De temps en temps, elle apparaissait dans ses pensées et ses fantasmes... Mais elle faisait partie de son passé. Rien de plus.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à cacher aux journalistes qu'il avait été viré de sa propre maison. Sa vie privée n'était pas encore leur terrain de jeu. Et il en était satisfait. Rester dans une chambre d'hôtel était suffisamment humiliant comme ça. Mais cela lui donnait aussi des opportunités non négligeables. Enfin, il n'avait plus à se cacher de sa propre femme. Plus de cachette, plus de mensonge,_ plus_ de liberté. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait juste à convaincre Jess qu'il ne les abandonnait pas et en même temps garder son lieu sûr pendant un petit moment...

Il était en plein milieu de sa pensée quand il la vit.

Carrie.

Qui sortait du bâtiment de la CIA.

Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais il devait l'arrêter. Ou il ne pourrait pas lui parler. _Attends,_ _pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait_...

"Carrie !"

Son nom était hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire ou de combien cette rencontre allait les mettre mal à l'aise. Il se contenta de dire son nom.

Sa seule intuition était que c'était une idée terrible. Qu'il voulait terriblement lui parler.

"Hey." Il ne courut pas pour se rapprocher, même s'il ne tenait soudainement plus en place.

Elle se retourna et leva les bras, probablement pour le saluer, certainement surprise. "Brody... Oh, wow. Hey." Elle lui sourit. Il connaissait ce sourire, il était sincère, timide, un peu confus et sans aucun doute aussi séduisant qu'il l'était cette fameuse nuit où elle avait démolit les murs qui gardaient son cœur.

Elle était magnifique.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Il n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air arrogant mais il voulait être distant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser savoir que leur rencontre inattendue l'affectait. Il ne voulait pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps non plus. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment elle allait après... après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait lui poser des centaines de questions et avoir encore plus de réponses.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau, il vit qu'elle était méfiante, se demandant ce qu'elle devait lui dire... Il le méritait sûrement.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer.

Son cœur avait fait un bond quand il l'avait vu, c'était indéniable. Il était encore entrain de battre si fort qu'il avait peur qu'elle l'entende. Mais maintenant, il commençait à être inquiet.

Pas comme un adolescent cette fois. Car cette fois, il ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose.

Allait-elle ignorer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Le pouvait-il, lui ?

Il espérait qu'elle lui demanderait de la laisser tranquille. Il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Il espérait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Et qu'elle l'avait ressenti la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et toutes les fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensuite. _Fait l'amour_ ? Non – _couché ensemble_. Intensément et passionnément. Rien de plus, encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Quelques heures auparavant, il était déterminé, concentré sur sa mission.

Et le voilà maintenant...

Nerveux. Plein d'espoir. Attendant.

Sa réponse le sortit de ses pensées. "Je... vais bien. Merci de demander."

Il fut déçu qu'elle eut choisi de lui dire si peu.

Mais ensuite il vit ses yeux, les vit réellement. Et ils lui en disaient assez. Ils trahissaient toute l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui, le fait qu'elle n'était pas capable de le cacher.

"J'ai vu que les choses se passaient bien pour toi. Même très bien," elle ajouta, exagérant la dernière phrase, avec un petit rire. La tension commença à se dissiper. Il était soulagé et ressentit quelque chose à l'idée qu'elle avait suivi sa carrière, ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne s'était pas obligée à tout oublier.

"Ouais, je ne me plains pas." Il lui sourit en retour et rit légèrement. C'était à son tour de se trahir, il le savait. Toutes ses émotions étaient évidentes à travers son sourire. Elle devait savoir qu'elle était la seule à le faire sourire comme ça.

Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Sauf que bien d'autres choses étaient importantes. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le monde autour de lui, pas maintenant, pas quand les enjeux étaient aussi importants. Il se rappela de ses environs et...

Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ faisait ici exactement ?

Avait-elle toujours des soupçons envers lui ?

Avait-elle quelque chose contre lui ?

Il la connaissait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être deux fois plus attentifs si elle enquêtait sur lui.

Si elle était l'ennemi, jusqu'où pourrait-il allait sans se révéler ? Sans qu'elle ne trouve rien ? ...Pour que lui en sache assez ?

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il pourrait tout avoir. Il pourrait l'avoir elle, et il pourrait avoir des informations.

Il mettait tout en jeu.

Il inclina sa tête vers le bâtiment, ne quittant jamais ses yeux. "Hum, je dois vraiment y aller..." Il s'arrêta, incertain pour la dernière fois. "Tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour un verre ce soir ?"

* * *

_Je me suis empêchée de trop retravailler l'histoire et l'écriture même si avec le recul je ne le ré-écrirais peut-être pas de la même façon._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Les autres arriveront au fur et à mesure !_


End file.
